


In your arms

by MangaBitch



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Apologies, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), Bedrooms, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Peter Quill, Blankets, Blushing, Bubble Bath, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cold Weather, Comfort, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Emotional Baggage, Empath, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Female Peter Quill, Female Thor (Marvel), Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Growth, Guilt, Healing, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, I Tried, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love, Minor Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Morning Cuddles, Music, Nicknames, No Sex, No Smut, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protectiveness, Reading, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Shyness, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Surprises, Teasing, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Time Skips, Tony Stark Lives, Top Stephen Strange, Towels, Trauma, Watching Someone Sleep, Worry, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader shares some fluffy cuddling alone time with her girlfriend, allowing them to unwind after a long day or just share some cuddles with you
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Gamora (Marvel)/Reader, Mantis (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Quill/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't a lot of Marvel inserts for LGBT fans, so I wanted to do more. I also apologize if characters are a little OOC, I tried my best

Stephanie sat in silence, her legs folded tightly as she focused sharply upon the many books floating before her. Flicking through the pages as she worked diligently upon her next spell and the many duties that awaited her. Having currently borrowed another book from the library to which she was aware Wong would soon notice was yet again missing. The cloak of Levitation hovered nearby as she flipped through the many spells. Avidly finishing her homework to make sure everything was done. She couldn't afford to leave any loose ends or allow anything to fall through the cracks. The damage earth had been exposed to in her absence after the battle against Thanos was not something she could allow to let happen again. So much had been exposed to risk meaning she had to act more diligent than ever to protect the many realms of magic. She had sacrificed the Time stone despite knowing the risks, yet she knew that Tony would have saved the earth anyway. She knew that there would be a happy ending despite all that they would endure before they won. She knew they would find the answer, just that she could not be there to help them find it. Though the journey before they reached their goal would be long, difficult and heart wrenching, she knew they would win. Everyone had sacrificed something but they had to make sure that everything they lost along the way was not in vain.

Placing far more work on her shoulders than before, but she had to concentrate, having help from her companions did indeed soften the burden. As the sorceress supreme she couldn't afford to slack, though she had been ignorant when she first entered this world she had come to understand its worth and value so much more. Having grown from the oblivious woman she once had been. She had studied and memorised all she could to get to where she was now. Having faced things she once was mind blown by and never thought could exist. Yet she found herself understanding her new world better and helping others discover it. Sometimes not all questions had a logical answer, which was why they existed. Suddenly, there was a soft mumble from beside her, breaking her concentration and dragging her back to reality, a fond smile of adoration spreading across her lips. Turning her head to acknowledge your sleeping form. During her focus you had fallen asleep and unwilling to leave her side, you had cuddled up beside her instead. Snoozing away like a cat, lost to your sweet dreams. Your lashes tickling your soft cheeks, gently stroking her leg with your finger absentmindedly, wincing whenever you were dreaming of something unpleasant. Watching your every move, every gesture as though you were one of her books. Remaining diligent to your wellbeing and safety, making sure you were always well and cared for. 

After she was snapped into non existence by Thanos, you had been distraught with grief. Wong breaking the news that she was one of the missing thanks to the mad titans actions. You being one of the few people left to protect the unguarded sanctum from harm. Having missed her terribly during her absence. You didn't want to believe him, he had to be lying to you. Yelling, screaming and sobbing that you would come back. But soon you had been forced to accept the truth and understand she was indeed gone. Not knowing what to do with yourself and how to adapt to a life without her. You had been plagued with insomnia, unable to eat, in a state of constant anxiety, riddled with depression over her loss. Having lost the love of your life, balancing between the optimism and distraught of whether she was alive or dead. Having no answers as to whether you would be able to find her or even be reunited.

Wong comforted you as best he could, understanding just how precious you had become to one another. Though Stephanie had indeed been foolish when she first became a sorcerer, through many trials and meeting you she had matured greatly. She saw the gentle way she treated you and the protectiveness she had over you. Though you had no magic to speak of, the spell you had cast on her was all too real. Seducing her heart and making her fall head over heels for you. Losing her was the worst feeling you had ever felt, unable to prevent her from disappearing. After Thanos was defeated, you were able to return the stones to their rightful places, undoing the chaos Thanos had caused. Stephanie was able to return to your waiting arms and her abandoned post. You were unbelievably relieved to have her back in your arms, yet you carried reasonable hostility towards her.

You felt like your brain was in a fog and at last it was finally lifting, able to see clearly again and overflowing with emotions you had long since buried. All at once everything felt overwhelming and you didn't know what to do with yourself. You lost her for 3 years, not a word, no hopes, never aware of her current state if she was safe or not. Leaving you all alone with so much responsibility to bear. She understood the storm of emotions that was thrown at her, accepting your bitterness and anger, simply holding you as you broke down into a sobbing fit of relief and shock. But her return had created new wounds that were slowly starting to heal. You refused to leave her side unless necessary, constantly checking up on her no matter how minor the issue. If you were unable to find her, you became riddled with anxiety. Panicking that she was gone again, that this was all a dream. Frantically upset at whether she would come back. Still carrying the trauma of the snap.

She reached out a hand to stroke your hair fondly, caressing your head affectionately as she watched you settle under her gesture. Even the cloak of levitation approached as it silently watched you fall into peaceful slumber. You brought out in her an indescribable feeling that she could only describe as genuine love when she was around you, unable to put it into words. You were like her flower in spring, blooming brightly after the snow melted. "Ssh, I'm still here love. Sleep now" she soothed. She would never leave you alone like that ever again, not that she ever wanted to in the first place. You never had to feel afraid like you had again, and she was working her hardest to chase away that fear. She would fight so that no force such as Thanos would ever tear you apart again.

You would never forget what happened but it would become a distant memory, though an unpleasant one the wounds would heal. This was a process she could not rush and never wished to, this needed time and patience. How she wished she could wipe the memory from your mind, making it so that you never knew it happened. But she knew to erase that part of your life would be cruel, as so many had suffered from it too. She would simply help you through the process, easing the pain ingrained on your heart. Comforting you that it was really over, that he was really gone. That she was back for good and she wasn't going to vanish again. She only wished you find comfort even in sleep, instead of being plagued by nightmares. She wanted you to feel safe, she wanted you to know she would always be there. The cloak reached out in concern, trying to pat you reassuringly to soothe you. She frowned irritably and swiped it away, placing a finger to her lips. "Ssh, you'll wake her" she hissed in displeasure. You looked so settled and sweet, she wanted you to stay like this for as long as possible.


	2. breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader pushes herself to her limit due to exhaustion, Nebula and Mantis blame Drax for not taking over her shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but an eager reviewer made me change my mind

(Y/N) gazed out of the glass bay window of the Benatar absentmindedly in a sleep deprived haze, time having lost all meaning to you as you sat at your post in a mental fog. During the quieter times of the night, there always had to be someone on watch to keep guard. It was long since Drax's turn to take over for you, but he had completely forgotten. Knowing how much this ship meant to Peter after the Milano was abandoned beyond repair, you didn't want to leave this ship unattended. You were exhausted beyond words, the softness of your bunk calling out to you like a siren song. Your body felt like lead, taking all of your willpower not to collapse. Your vision was becoming blurry and barely able to make out what was in front of you. You knew you wouldn't be able to stubbornly keep this up for much longer, sooner or later you were going to collapse. No doubt the other guardians would be angry with you for your lack of responsibility.

Mistakes happened, accidents happened, sometimes people lost track of time. Maybe he had been joking around with Quill or Rocket, there could be a whole list of reasons why he never showed up. You had just kept working and waiting for him to show, before realising he wasn't and it was all left to you. Hiding your anger and frustration, you took it out on your duties before you eventually burned out and forgot why you were ever mad. The only emotion you knew in that moment was tired. The soft comfort of your awaiting bed felt like a dream to you, wondering when you would ever see it again. 

"(Y/N)? is it not Drax's turn to keep watch? Why are you awake?" a familiar voice asked. Her soft curious voice was so soothing to you. She couldn't fathom why you would still be awake at this point, all of the Benatar crew had shifts and yours was long since over. You could barely stand from exhaustion. She knew things got busy so losing track of time was a mistake everyone made, but someone always came by to remind their crewmate and relieve them of their duties. 

You slowly raised your head in the direction of her voice. Just barely able to make out her giant black eyes and glowing antennae "Man.. tis..." you mumbled. Drax often teased Mantis for her strange appearance and called her ugly when they first met, now he was kinder to her. Though she was of bug alien origin from what you knew, you had always thought her to be adorable. 

However, she was taking no prisoners and once again confronted you as to why you were still working "Drax was supposed to take over" she confirmed intently. Unless she was mistaken and it was someone else's turn and they were late. But something in her gut told her she was right. 

You rubbed your eyes sleepily "Yeah" you mumbled. That guy slept like a log and there was no waking him from sleep unless he woke himself, there were only 2 known people to wake Drax without fear; Gamora and Nebula. 

Nebula lingered behind her, like a protective guard dog. Her eyes filled with silent rage and frustration "That oaf, he's relentlessly useless" Nebula snapped. She stormed off in the direction of Drax's cabin, he would be punished severely for his actions. He would do your chores tomorrow, while you would take it easy. She would have no problem with finding a punishment for his laziness, and she knew the other guardians would agree. Prepared to drag him from the comfort of his bed by force. How dare he so selfishly leave you to overwork yourself into this state, thank god Mantis had found you when she had. They were supposed to be a team, no a family. 

"M... fine Tis... really" you slurred. You could barely keep your eyes open, trying to stand up to prove her wrong but you didn't have the strength. You didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone, you just didn't want to leave your post unattended and wake the whole ship while looking for Drax to take over for you. 

Mantis frowned, for all she was naive to the world around her due to being raised by Ego. She was no moron when it came to emotions. Your eyes were heavy, your body could barely keep itself upright, you could barely speak coherently, your mind in a fog. You desperately needed rest. She didn't use her powers unless it was an emergency or necessary, reaching out her hand to place it gently on your forehead. "Sleep" she ordered gently. You immediately collapsed on her without hesitation, your body slumping on top of her own in a catatonic sleep. You had been averting that level of exhaustion.

 _"How dare you wake me from my peaceful slumber!"_ Drax raged in a tantrum. He stormed into the control room with Nebula hot on his tail, however, he was met by Mantis cradling you in her arms having collapsed. For all he couldn't always understand social crews, or anything other than literate conversation, he was very protective over his fellow guardians as his new family. 

Nebula pointed her blade at his throat, a look of fierce anger in her black eyes "(Y/N) worked herself to the point of passing out because _you_ would rather lay like a pig in your chambers rather than work your shift!" Nebula growled. He was such a fool. He was asked one simple favour, to take over the shift when (Y/N)'s time was over so she could rest for the night. It was a wonder he was even still able to work on this ship. 

A look of genuine concern flashed upon his features, having forgotten he was supposed to take over for the night. An overwhelming sense of self hatred and guilt filling his chest, hoping you were ok. "Will she recover? She is unresponsive? Did you find her unconcious while patrolling the ship?" he pestered anxiously. He did hope that when you awoke fully rested you wouldn't harbour too much hatred towards him for his mistake. Though he would understand if you did. 

Mantis shook her head to reassure them "I put her to sleep, but she will need to rest for some time to return to her full capacity. Perhaps 48 hrs at most, undisturbed" Mantis explained, stroking your head. After pushing yourself so hard past your personal and physical limits, you had completely worn yourself out. But the sleep you would experience would be most peaceful and leave you in a pleasant mood after. 

"I will make sure she is undisturbed, take her to her cabin" Nebula argued urgently. You needed to recover She approached Mantis and attempted to help you up to stagger to your room. But as she tried to lift you up, your body fought to remain laid on the floor of the ship. You didn't even have the strength to stand. Maybe Mantis had used too much of her power on you. Nebula sighed, you wouldn't be moving of your own will in this state. She nodded at Mantis before picking you up in bridal style, you were't even able to stand you poor thing. Drax had been so careless as to make you shoulder all the work. As she carried you to your shared cabin with Mantis, she shot a glare at Drax, she was not done chewing him out yet.

* * *

Mantis laid beside you on your bed, refusing to abandon you out of her own anxiety of whether you would be alright. You were usually such a cautious and careful person, but she had never seen you work yourself into such a state before. But as you slept beside her, you looked so peaceful. You were breathing softly, sleeping more soundly than she had seen you in a long time, utterly out cold. However, subconsciously you were still holding onto her, refusing to let her go. For some reason she couldn't understand, hugging her was making you very happy. Bringing you inner peace which she was very relieved by, so she would remain here to make you happy. Will ease her own worries about you. She could immediately tell you weren't at all ok, also harbouring her own anger that Drax had left you while indulging in his own interests. She was sure that Nebula would show him no mercy. But right now your wellbeing was of most importance. "I'm sorry (Y/N) I should have come sooner" she apologized in a low whisper. That way you wouldn't have pushed yourself so hard and you could have been able to rest sooner. But now she was going to make sure you got all the comfort you needed. 


	3. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sits out under the stars with goose, waiting for Carol to come home. But it pays off in the end

(Y/N) sat contently on the patio, gazing at the neverending midnight blue of the night sky scattered with silvery stars twinkling above you. Curled up on a bench, huddled safely under a blanket staring into the oblivion of space above you. Goose rested comfortably on your lap, purring loudly as you stroked his head lovingly. Protectively keeping guard as to make sure no harm came to you, nobody would mess with (Y/N) so long as a flerkin was under her care. You had always been good with animals, carrying an innate nature to earn their trust and understand their nature. You showed you were not afraid of Goose nor did you mean him any harm. The creature then came to trust you and Fury had no issue with handing the feline over to you. 

After the chaos that had ensued, you knew that company was something that would do you good, too much quiet wasn't good for the mind. Those that had survived the snap still carried the trauma that they had lived through. Those whom had been snapped carried no memories of what their loved ones had endured. Only making up for lost time by making new memories and doting on their family members and reassuring them they wouldn't be disappearing again. After Thanos was finally defeated and wiped out from existence, he was no longer a threat to humanity. However there were still millions of dangers out there in the vastness of space, unknown to the blissfully naive human inhabitants of your home planet. The universe was a big place after all. There was still so much about space that humans were yet to discover, that other races outside of your home planet were long since aware of. Carol had promised that someday she would show you, alongside the guardians whom would help keep an eye on you. But for now she preferred you remain safe where she could find you, not wanting to have to worry about you while she was working, something you could experience together. 

Carol still protected the earth and space making sure all life was protected, you now being a priority of someone she had to keep safe. But you still missed her during the periods of time that you were apart. You missed the way she kissed every inch of your face, how her arm never left your side, be it placed around your shoulder or rested at your hip. How she openly claimed you as hers whenever someone got too friendly. Yet how much she trusted you, showing every day how much she loved you. How much you missed her couldn't be put into simple words alone. Your newest habit was sitting on the patio, sat on a deck chair for endless hours waiting for her to come home. You wanted to welcome her with open arms when she did. She worked so hard at her job, facing all kinds of risks and dangers daily, you wanted to be a nice surprise for her.

You knew she was a superhero, you understood her responsibilities, how she couldn't always remain on earth beside you, how sometimes you had to be seperated no matter how difficult it was for you both. But you always waited, no matter how strange people thought you to be for waiting around for a disappearing lover. You just wanted to see her so badly, but you could feel exhaustion overwhelming you, but you just couldn't keep your eyes open. "Just.... a little longer... goose" you mumbled sleepily. You knew you could hold out, you knew you could make it that far. You just had to be a little more patient, soon feeling your eyes closing.

* * *

"Hey, a little late for stargazing isn't it?" a familiar voice soothed playfully. She knew you had stayed up again waiting for her, she just couldn't get over how cute you were. Your lashes tickling against your rosy cheeks caused by the cool night air. Your body curled up into fetal position using your arm as a makeshift pillow, Goose curled up on your lap for extra warmth. It was a picture perfect memory she wanted to burn into her memory, how she wished she had a camera. God how much she loved you, treasuring every minute with you. 

You hummed sleepily, sighing as you roused from a restful sleep. Opening your eyes wearily as you forced yourself to stay awake. Smiling sleepily as your familiar glowing girlfriend stood over you with her usual smile. "Well, y'know, nice view and all" you laughed. You almost made it, you had been so close to welcoming her home but you fell asleep again. You were disappointed in yourself but you were still happy with the outcome, it was a nice surprise and would make a funny story to tell Maria later on. She had been so kind, keeping an eye on you and inviting you to spend time with herself and Monica so you didn't feel too lonely, 

Carol folded her arms, raising her eyebrow suspiciously, you were as mischievous as Monica and it was one of the reasons she loved you. Your gentle heart but love of fun and cheekiness, you loved to make people laugh and radiated sunshine. But that also made you easy to be manipulated and attracted danger "You could also be attacked, y'know what with robbers and wild animals..." Carol argued. She wanted you safe, the thought of being unable to protect you scared her deeply. She knew all too well how someone could control your memories, after the harm she had done under the control of the Kree. 

"Nah, I got this little guy" you chuckled, petting a sleepy Goose who still remained on your lap. He was such a good boy, he sensed any upcoming danger before you did and warned you when something bad was going to happen. You had learned to listen to Goose and know when he was going to protect you. As long as you had your furry companion you had nothing to fear. 

Carol smiled, of all the people who had seen a Flerkin, you still thought he was adorable and remained unafraid of him. So you ended up adopting him after Fury gladly gave him up to you "That is a relief" she chuckled. She approached you quietly, climbing onto the bench beside you, pulling the blanket over you both as she cuddled up to you. "You know the bed would be comfier" she chuckled. She had missed you so much, waking up under the warm blankets and bedsheets to find you sleepily cuddled up beside her, your face buried into your pillow. How sweet you looked with your messy bed hair and sleeping face was a sight she never got sick of. 

"That's what you're for" you argued. You had waited up for her all this time, you were too tired to move or even consider being productive. So she could make it up to you by acting as a pillow, she better get used to you being selfish now that she was back. Because it would be her own fault for leaving you alone for so long. Carol leaned against you, enjoying the warmth of your body and the familiar scent of your shampoo. Placing an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to her and closing the gap. She had missed you so much, no matter how beautiful space was, it wasn't as fun without you. Her blue eyes gentle and calming, watching the stars as you nuzzled sleepily beside her. 


	4. My princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Thor watches her lover sleep during the early hours of the morning, reflecting on how happy she has become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this one was my favourite to write so far

Thor laid on her side in silent contentment, comfortably blissful in reflecting on her thoughts and affections for her lover. Her mother had always told stories of the magical effect that love could have on one's heart, mind and soul. Enrapturing that person, stealing your very soul, filling your time with thoughts of them. How your priorities changed to involve that person in your life, how they became a priority. But she had never had time for such tedious matters. Spending her time in battle, enjoying a drink and the thrill of battle, in her naïve youth Thor believed it to just be a tale for fools. But soon found herself, craving love, reflecting on it. Soon she ended up falling into loves trap herself, leading to you. You became the most important part of her life, missing you when you were apart. Even Brunhilde could see how smitten she was, pushing her friend to confess to you. Teasing that if she didn’t, she would happily sweep you off your feet. Of course, that acted as the best incentive for Thor to confess her feelings to you. 

Watching you sleep peacefully beside her, curled up like a sleeping kitten. Her desire to protect you from all harm growing stronger with each passing moment. You were one of her people, not just her partner. You were irreplaceable to her, to now consider a life you weren’t part of felt wrong, she neglected it. A warm tingling sense of comfort filling her once empty soul. She had experienced many hardships in previous years, taking their toll on her heart, chipping away pieces as it shattered into nothing. Her psyche only becoming more fragile as she endured further loss and heartbreak. The traumatic death of her mother, her father dying alone in Norway after being exiled and abandoned on Earth by Loki. Then after finally repairing their relationship as adopted siblings, Loki was murdered at the hands of the Mad Titan Thanos redeeming herself and dying tragically.

She had watched the people she loved, die repetitively in front of her within arms reach and was helpless to stop it. The guilt of being unable to prevent it gnawing away at her, harbouring such rage inside of her. She grew up to accept their fates, but she never forgot the resentment that came along with these memories. After enduring such tragedy, she truly believed she could never be happy again, to live her life in solitude and rebuild Asgard among the mortals. Living in her self imposed exile and caring for her people. She was still the Queen of New Asgard, the people looked to her for guidance. The responsibility she now bared was heavier than ever before. Though she acted tough, enthusiastic, optimistic and playful, it was a shield to protect herself with and even Brunnhilde had come to perceive that. She had a weak, broken soul, harbouring loneliness for those she had lost. She had everything torn from her instantly before she could even blink. Brunnhilde knew what that felt like, having suffered her traumatic losses that fueled her toxic hobbies. Watching her lover and sisters die in front of her, being the last remaining Valkyrie before Hela was bound. But after Thor helped her move past her demons, she offered the same kindness to her friend and Queen. 

But she found contentment and happiness after you became involved in her life. The gleaming beam of light that surprised her, knocking her off of her feet. After settling in New Asgard in Norway, the birthplace of her people. She and Valkyrie chose to rule and protect the remaining survivors, finding a sanctuary for them to repopulate on earth and become one with humanity. She found you, shortly after they moved to earth once the battle against Thanos was finally over for good. You were an empathetic soul, patient and tender, bringing her the gift of fish, sweets and other small trinkets to brighten her day. Things that would make her smile, brightening her up from her sullen moods. Over time, despite her bashful awkwardness, she found herself falling hopelessly in love with you, her princess. Her gaze following you around as if in a daze, which Brunnhilde teased her for relentlessly. However, that was a habit she still hadn’t broken, she was just more honest about it these days. 

(Y/N) was laid on her side of the bed, your body curled into the fetal position, your shared white sheets and blankets twisted around your fragile form. In this climate so close to the ocean, it easily got cold around here, temperatures dropping swiftly. A thick blanket covering both of you as an extra layer of warmth. One of your small hands reached out to grasp Thor's tightly, clutching it tightly for comfort. You were a deeply emotional being, wearing your heart on your sleeve and sharing your feelings openly no matter what form they came in. Something she deeply admired about you. Thor occasionally squeezing your hand for comfort, reassuring you that you were safe and she was still by your side. She knew you searched for her even in sleep, subconsciously questioning that you would wake to an empty bed. Your self-consciousness questioning whether this relationship would last, or you would wake to find her gone without a trace. 

But even she was occasionally plagued by nightmares in which you vanished, snatched from her loving embrace to find herself helplessly alone once more. Holding you close to her, making sure you remained close. She didn't like the idea of you being alone, somewhere she couldn't find you. After Thanos used the infinity stones and massacred her people, she suffered through an addictive period of alcoholism, followed by self-neglect and depression. On account of the internal anguish Thanos caused her, he murdered her sister, killed her friends. She wouldn't ever get them back. Those that were killed with the stones were able to be revived, but those slain without the infinity power of the stone’s would remain dead. Those that had fallen would never be forgotten, their sacrifice saving those who would treasure their memories. But their presence in the lives of those whom they had left behind would forever be missed. But you helped make it better, you helped chase her nightmares away. You helped nullify the pain, you helped her forget and licked her wounds.

  
(Y/N) mumbled sleepily, rolling over entangling yourself in the sheets to nuzzle against her affectionately. Like a small animal seeking warmth, causing a fond smile to form on her lips. Thor gently reached out to place a hand on your sleeping face, stroking your cheek with her thumb. A look of pure adoration on her face, her heart filled with pure love and affection for you. Previously she had never seen herself devoting to purely one person, monogamous with one partner for the rest of her life. But things had changed, she had matured and she found herself craving companionship. There was no doubt in her mind that you would become her wife, she would propose to you, asking you to rule as her Queen. That is when she found the courage to ask you in reality instead of her imagination. You were her angel, her goddess, you meant everything to her. She couldn't imagine living without you

  
You sighed sleepily, mumbling something incoherently, slowly opening your (E/C) eyes, your vision hazy with sleep before your gaze fell upon Thor gazing at you lovingly. You had accepted her hobby of watching you sleep, knowing how much comfort it brought her. You smiled back at her sleepily in response. It was still early, the sun wasn't quite up yet but the morning chorus brought on the sound of a new day. You could hear the birds, the gulls and the ocean outside in a soothing melody of nature, so peaceful "Babe...what?" you mumbled. 

  
"Ssh, sleep my princess. All is well" she soothed. You need only sleep, she would still be here when you woke up. She wouldn't ever leave you, you had nothing to fear. You only needed to think of her, and the sound of her heartbeat lulling you to sleep. It was too early for you to have troubles plaguing your mind, she would chase away any nightmares that dared bother your peaceful rest. 

  
Your smile formed into one of fondness, your eyes full of sleep but you wanted to speak to her. You could sense something was plaguing her heart and mind "How long have you been awake?" you yawned. You knew of her past, of her losses and her broken heart. You could never undo what had been done, but you could ease them into a comfortable state so they no longer hurt her. You could make new memories that she could reflect upon fondly. You would do anything and everything to make her happy, to preserve that smile you had come to love so much. 

  
"You need not worry love, I am very content" she assured you. She had no nightmares on her mind, all she could think of was memorising the outline of your face, the shape of your lips and the colour of your eyes. All the simplest of things that meant so much. Her favourite things of you that she believed humans called "Mushy" when reflecting on their most treasured devotions of their loved ones. 

  
You reached out to finger her blonde waves affectionately, gazing into her blue eyes, stroking her soft blonde hair. Sensing her soften under your touch, all tension easing from her. You knew she still hid things from you sometimes, as to not worry you. You hated that she still felt as though she had to shoulder it all herself. "You promise?" you asked hesitantly. You wanted her to be ok.

  
"I swear on Valhalla, my heart is peaceful and my mind is calm. I could not be happier" she promised softly. Nothing could tear her away from you, nothing could ruin her mood at that moment. She was blissfully happy. She finally knew what it meant to truly love someone again. 

  
You felt yourself relax, your anxieties melting away. You then slowly began to edge closer to her, closing the invisible gap between your bodies. Wrapping your arms around her fondly. allowing your eyes to close as sleep overcame you. Yawning sleepily "Whatever just hold me" you mumbled. Thor smiled to herself, she could never get over how adorable you were. Wrapping her arms around you protectively, nuzzling your soft hair and breathing in your familiar scent. She could lay here with you for eternity, time passing until this world burned out. Until time itself froze over and the world was silent. She didn't need anyone else by her side but you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra chills after another mission but reader complains about the volume of her music

Petra sighed impatiently as paced across the room humming under her breath, it seemed no matter how many missions she had experienced she still found herself annoyed when space debris and other gross stuff stained her clothes. Just once she would like to go on a mission that didn't end with her stained with blood, slime, dirt and other space grossness. She would run out of clothes to clean at this rate, she just wanted to leave a job clean instead of always having to shower as soon as it was all over. Times like this she missed the quietness when there was nothing to report, if not for the money they needed to live. Stripping herself of her clothes casually, chucking off her boots, trousers, top and jacket and tossing them where they fell. Wandering around her room as she went about her business after another mission.

But she made sure not to make too much noise to wake you, making sure her belt buckle didn't rattle, her boots didn't thump too loudly, they were heavy after all. It was late and you needed sleep, the mission had worn everyone out. Everyone wanted to sleep, everyone wanted to rest and recover, to chow down and fill their empty bellies. Enjoying the simple things away from facing more space dangers and enemies who wanted to kill them or caused problems. Her music echoed in her ears as she did so, giving her enthusiasm after another tiring mission. Distracting her from her stresses, bringing a smile to her face and reminding her of happier times. Breaking the endless silence of space and reminding her of home, the planet earth she left behind. Though she had been awkward at first due to the unfamiliar, she had come to accept the MP3 gift from Kraglin that had been gifted to her after Yondu's death to replace the walkman her dear old dad had crushed. Replacing her portable music player for a more updated version, allowing her to listen to music on the go, when she was fighting battles, piloting the Benatar, dancing in her room, reading in her room or just making ambient music when you two were having sex. Though she would never get her walkman back, Yondu had done something kind for her and she would treasure it. 

It was playing in the background softly, having downloaded new songs from her childhood, her awesome mix part 3. Luckily she was able to reclaim the lost music her father destroyed and add it to the system, easing her sadness of feeling she had lost something. It was a comfort to her after all she had endured, something familiar, something safe. As crappy as Rocket could be when they argued, he knew Quill's music carried weight to her, memories of her life before she was kidnapped, before she became a thief. She got so lost in her own world, everything else in the background faded into non-existence, as if she was the only girl in the world, shaking her hips rhythmically to the beat of the music. She finally had time to herself after flying the Benatar all day and dealing with more of Rocket's bullshit, about how the plan could have gone smoothly, about him stealing stuff, about him arguing about being the leader etc. This was her quiet time, where she could have her privacy, ignore her responsibilities and just bond with her lover. Reminiscing about the past, joking around and sharing sweet words, staying up late and watching the stars. She finally had the headspace to herself, which was far and few between given she shared a ship with five other people these days. 

"Too loud..." you mumbled irritably. You admittedly had played karaoke with Petra more times than you could count, singing along to the music with a carefree abundance. Sometimes she put the soft music on while you danced under the stars on another planet. Sometimes she played Zune while you were intertwined in her sheets through the throws of passion, or just snuggling with sweet pillow talk in the background. You knew her music meant the world to her and you would never question that. It was made of the few memories she had of earth, something she clung to. But she had headphones with her Zune for a reason, so she could either block people out, or so other people could enjoy peace and quiet while she jammed out. In this case it was for the latter, and you didn't appreciate being disturbed from your peaceful sleep. 

Petra smiled, you were so cute when you were sleepy, the grouchy expressions that were too adorable, your messy bed hair, the morning voice that was sexy as hell. Though you insisted you were a mess when you woke up, it turned her on like crazy. After she lost Gamoro due to Thanos, her heart had broken, though a version of him would always exist, he wasn't hers. He no longer carried the memories of what they had, though it hurt to accept, she couldn't change the past. Soon after, she met you and found herself falling in love again, regaining the happiness she lost. "Babe, you don't need beauty sleep, you're gorgeous already" she winked playfully.

You snorted in amusement, there she went with that pillow talk again "No, but I need regular sleep to function" you scoffed. All work and no sleep made you a force to be reckoned with. Even Rocket and Drax feared you when you were sleep deprived. So she would turn the music down and sing quieter if it kept you happy, her second favourite hobby just happened to be watching you sleep. Rocket often gagged at how cute the two of you were, but just like Gamoro, Drax questioned why Quill was with someone like you, for you seemed too good for her. 

"Touche" she argued, the last thing she wanted was to face a sleep deprived girlfriend and get kicked out of your shared cabin. So she would give you some peace and quiet while she freshened up. But she leaned over the bed to kiss your head fondly before trailing to the shower. 

* * *

Petra gasped heavily, running her fingers through her damp dirty blonde hair, wrapping a towel around her matted wet locks. There was nothing like a shower, cleansing your mind and body of the filth that came with the job. Having that brief moment of time to yourself of utter privacy, away from prying eyes and endless responsibilities as a captain. Allowing the mind to roam and strange thoughts to swim through your mind. Before being pulled back to reality and her everyday life as a Captain and thief, protecting the galaxy from threats as a Guardian. Wrapping her towel tightly around her body, her breasts peeking out of the top of the hem, reclaiming her modesty. There were a couple of moments when the other crew members had accidentally walked in with much hilarity. Rocket had been stunned but mockingly referred that Petra wasn't his type, Drax had reclaimed his statement that Petra was plain but in fact more seductive than she appeared with an attractive form, Mantis had commented that she was embarrassed and Nebula simply shrugged it off. So she had been sure to lock her cabin door with codes from now on, just to make sure nobody else entered without permission. Despite the clothes she wore, they were bigger than they appeared, at least an F cup in size. She was just good at hiding it with baggier clothing or when she did wear fitting clothes she would cover it up with a jacket. She was humming Marvin Gaye under her breath, another personal favourite of her late mother, a classic musician who passed before his time. Swaying her hips to his sultry voice, the best kind of music to get in the mood. She stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam erupting behind her as she entered the cool room. 

You smiled fondly, still sleeping but slightly conscious making you aware of her presence, thankfully she was listening to ambient music that was quieter than the louder music from the disco era. Right now you weren't in the mood to be disturbed, you'd rather cuddle. Much like her old Walkman she never went anywhere without her zune, it was adjoined to her at the hip. But the passion behind her music truly made you smile, something positive in her life after all her grief. "You really can't function without music can you?" you mumbled, she loved to boast about her musical knowledge from her childhood. 

Petra blushed, music had helped her through her problems ever since she was a kid, better helping her express her dormant feelings. Sometimes Yondu would scold her for listening to her music late at night instead of sleeping, how she would wander off because she couldn't hear him. But music had always been a big part of her life and without it, her life would feel emptier, less rich "It's not a bad thing, music is in the soul" she protested. It brought people together at the best and worst of times, it was a creation of expression. 

You snorted, she always loved to argue about stuff like this to prove a point, to make you see things from her point of view. Next thing you knew she would be arguing with you over footloose, which she still believed was the best movie of all time. But you knew better, she was just a passionate soul with a strong childish streak that you find endearing. "Whatever babe, you'll get cold dressed like that" you teased, lifting the blanket to let her squeeze in. You had no desire to get up anytime soon, you wanted to chill, snooze and cuddle to your heart's content. 

Petra grinned mischievously, now this was something she couldn't resist. She loved teasing you while you slept, booping your nose, watching you sleep and listening to your incoherent conversations while you slept. She skipped towards the bed, discarding her towel to climb under the sheets with you. She could worry about the consequences later, right now it was cuddle time and she wanted some love. She wrapped her arms around you affectionately, nuzzling up to your warm skin, her damp hair dripping onto your face. The scent of her shampoo and body wash wafted up your nose like a comforting perfume, her signature smell that you had grown to love. "You're so warm" she mumbled softly, like her own personal hot water bottle. 

"And you're all wet" you argued laughing sleepily, you just hoped the pillow wouldn't get too damp from her hair. But you rolled over to squeeze the towel drying the dampness out of her messy waves as best you could. It was something you could worry about later, you were too tired to even care. She was such a dork but you loved her endlessly, she never failed to make you smile no matter the occasion. She was your Starlady, "Love you babe..." you mumbled, kissing her sweetly.

"Love you more darlin" she reminded you, after she lost Gamoro to Thanos she never thought she would love again, that her heart had shrivelled up into nothingness. But then you came along and picked up the pieces of her fragmented life, giving her hope again. She refused to let you go, to let you suffer the same fate, you meant too much. You really had changed her life for the better


	6. Good morning princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunhilde trudges home after a long day of working at the docks, welcomed home by the embrace of her sleepy lover. A hot bath and a warm meal easing her into comfort

Brunnhilde trudged home from another tediously long work day at the harbour, the scent of fish, oil and salt water worked into her skin and lingered from the cause of lingering nearby the source of said aroma. Sticking to her clothes like glue, causing her to be reminded of the disgusting scent of rot and filth which accumulated over time. As much as she loved the ocean and the food she caught was fresh, it didn't deter from other unpleasant smells from following close behind. It was a job that paid well but brought with it problems, often going away for long periods of time, facing unpredictable weather and praying the gods would be kind to her boat while out at sea. Her hands and body sore from physical labour, even with her asgardian blood, even she was aware of the physical damage done to her body. She had faced many wounds in battle before, both physical and mental, though these wounds were mere paper cuts in comparison, she wouldn't deny it caused her pain. 

She had grown into herself since they had travelled through space and defeated Thor, able to move past her demons and realise her true potential. Now that she was the proclaimed ruler of New Asgard thanks to Thor leaving her in charge, she also helped with the fishing boats and caring for her people. She was able to rebuild her life anew, the memories that once tormented her were put to ease, knowing her kin could rest in peace after being avenged. Due to her superhuman abilities, she could last longer in terms of stamina than the average mortal. But even she had weaknesses the same as any other living being, she felt exhaustion and emotions just like anyone else. She craved rest, food and comfort the same as anyone else. She untied the braid from her head, releasing her black flowing waves down her back, cascading past her cheeks to reach her chest, the ache of her hair ringing through her skull. She padded through the house to take a long awaited shower to remove the scent of fish and filth from her person. The luxuries of hot water was something she could appreciate, cleansing her mind and body of her days problems. 

"Hilde... is that you?" a soft mumble called from the darkness, you had overheard the creek of the door opening, her footsteps against the wooden ground, notifying you of her return. Bringing you such joy that she was finally home where she belonged. Another day of work came to a close and allowed you to finally have her all to yourself. Her new role as leader was often problematic and stressful on the both of you, but you made it work. 

Brunnhilde stopped, her body freezing instantly at the sound of your voice. She gazed silently into the darkness as your figure appeared in the doorway, slowly illuminate by the light of the lantern she had lit. The crack of the bedroom door subtle from the background. The whispering winds in the background, the ocean wind calling out to you both, both safely tucked away inside the cottage you shared. Your messy bed hair and your favourite bed shirt that clung to you, revealing your cleavage and those luscious legs she loved so much. She smiled fondly as she drank you in, this more than made up for the stressful and problematic day she had encountered. "Sorry my love, did I wake you?" she apologised softly, she did try not to be as loud as the buffoon Thor the way he thundered around. But she was aware of your differences, you being a mere mortal woman while she was descended from the gods. Compared to that of a human she was much stronger than your own capabilities. 

You smiled sleepily, rubbing your eyes attempting to wake yourself "Mmm, I was waiting up for you" (Y/N) muttered sleepily. You had laid awake waiting for her to come home, the cold space of the bed where she was absent caused you loneliness. A bright smile forming on your lips as you sensed her approach, waiting for this moment to come. Now you would know peace, the cottage no longer as empty as it had felt without her presence. She approached to stroke your hair fondly, sliding her hands downward to cup your cheeks and place a loving kiss upon your lips. She knew you would be sleep deprived but now you would know comfort having her around. You smiled into the kiss fondly, gods how you had missed her so, the arms that held you close and made you feel safe. The woman who swore her life to you, devoted in every way she could think of. Your lips were so so soft, so sweet and warm, like honey, wine, she was addicted to the taste. "Run a hot bath, I'll make you some hot chocolate and a snack" you reassured her sleepily. she needed to eat something and take it easy, she harboured a great deal of responsibility lately, some self care and pampering was exactly what she needed. 

* * *

Brunnhilde sighed pleasantly, the simple things in life brought people so much joy. Her skin was singing from the heat of the bath, she located a bottle of lavender oil which she generously poured into the bath to help her sleep, it was a very soothing herb. Immersing herself in hot water, simply doing nothing but relaxing while singing asgardian songs to herself had been total bliss. Her sore muscles and aches gone in an instant, freeing her of her burdens and problems. She would rest well tonight. The cool air felt soothing on her skin, the heat of the bath radiating from her in waves. She was more than used to walking around in the nude, she had no shame in it, compared to the prude nature of most mortals, she felt pride in her body. She was a warrior, born and trained to protect the crown and now she would protect you. However, she had pulled on a robe as to not make you uncomfortable, admittedly the material it was made from was rather soft on her skin. She sat at the table with a soft sigh, gulping down the heavenly hot chocolate you had made for her, the warm milky texture easing her into a further state of exhaustion. She felt so at home in this place, more than she ever had Asgard or Sakaar, finally able to heal her soul and find a place in which she truly belonged. You had surprised her with fish pie for dinner, the village catch made freshly into a hearty meal, leftovers from the oven, still warm and baked to perfection. "Gods you are an angel, such a feast" she praised fondly, you put your heart and soul into your cooking, making sure it would taste good and it would become something she would enjoy. She always returned home with a full stomach and a warm bed, making sure all of her needs were met. Some were born with the innate talent of housewife duties, you would make such a fine queen to share ruling over this domain. Spoiled by your love, spoiled by your catering skills. 

You blushed, pleased with her compliment and touched that she enjoyed your cooking, though you doubted it could compare to the feasts of Asgard. But you always knew she enjoyed your meals and nobody in the village had complained about your dishes. After all the saying went that food often tastes better when eaten around other people, it was a social thing. "You work so hard Hilde, it's the least I can do" you mumbled shyly. You wanted her to feel safe, you wanted to ease her burdens and assure she was happy. You loved seeing her smile and you loved the look of adoration that she flashed you that reflected in her smile and the light in her eyes. You knew she was your home, something that brought you relief when you were in her arms. In return, she felt safest in your arms and showed a weakness that she hadn't been able to share for a long time. 

Brunnhilde took your hand affectionately, pulling you onto her lap and wrapping her arms around your waist, trailing her fingers across your arm affectionately. "You mean more to me than you know, do not let me hear you talk so poorly of yourself" she scolded. You were her moon and stars, you were everything, you had pulled her from a dark place that made her smile. You had helped fill the dark pit of her soul that had consumed her for so long, attempting to block it out with binge drinking and other unhealthy habits. You helped her find peace within herself, love herself again and realise that life was more than the darkness she had known. 

You shifted but nodded obediently "Ok" you hummed. Brunnhilde did so enjoy your cooking, boasting about what a cute wife you were, making sure that everyone was jealous of how spoiled she was. But god's if not for the work she focused on, she would become as fat as Thor. Your cooking was so rich and so hearty, it would knock anyone off their feet. 

* * *

Hilde collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, rubbing her full belly with a dazed look of contentment. She was relieved that you made so much that she could have lunches to enjoy through the week. She had finally reached her peak of comfort, she was in utter bliss revelling in this feeling. "You feed me well (Y/N), how did I find a woman as good as you?" she reflected. Everyone dreamed of finding their dream partner, who made sense, realising that the person they had been waiting for all their life, was finally within their reach. 

You cuddled up beside her, resting your head on her chest, sometimes you wondered the same thing, after living alone for so long you finally met your dream woman. You were utterly thrown for a loop when she confessed her feelings for you. Sometimes you questioned if you would wake to find you had been living in a dream all this time. "The gods must have been watching over you, a reward for all your hardships" you smiled. You didn't know what force had brought you together, whether it was fate or not, but this was the happiest either of you had ever felt with someone. 

She wrapped her arms around you tenderly, pulling you closer to her as though you may disappear if she let you go, gazing into your (e/c) eyes with her own dark brown orbs "Then I should thank them, for blessing me with a woman so wonderful" she smiled. Waking up to your sleeping face was something she would never grow sick of, watching you cuddle up next to her like a warm kitten. The sweetest memories she had been able to share with you after escaping her past. She never thought after the chaos she had endured she would meet a woman who could cause her to experience such joy. 

You laughed in amusement, shoving her affectionately, she was such a cheesy person, but you loved her undyingly "Food is the way to a woman's heart" you chuckled.

"Yes, and you feed me so well" she chuckled, Should Thor return to visit their home, he would be blessed by your cooking skills. She could show off all she had been up to during his departure into space, all the changes she had made. Wondering what his reaction would be to her new queen of Asgard, the life you had built together. You stroked Brunnhilde's hair fondly, simply content with laying in her arms and passing the hours with smalltalk. She was once a broken woman, scarred from her traumatic battle and watching her sisters slaughtered at the hands of Hela. Everything familiar and happy to her was something she had been robbed of, causing her bitterness towards the crown and the lives that had been lost in vain. 

Becoming a gung-ho, apathetic and selfish individual who was self serving, realising she needed to rely on herself if she was to survive in this world. But thanks to you and Thor she was able to heal, she got better, she became selfless, brave, noble and loyal, dedicated to protecting her people. She helped the remaining asgardians find new roots, protecting them hell or high water, helping them find a new home and grow amongst the mortals. She became a good ruler. Remembering who she was and what she stood for, that the crown had never defined her, her actions had. That she could protect those she cared for, she could change the old ways and bring them into the modern era. (Y/N) fell in love with Brunnhilde, it was like something from the old tales, it was meant to be. Sometimes the two of you would go to a local tavern together, talking late into the night and walking home together with the sea air blowing through your hair. Filling your bellies with fine alcohol, good meals and being able to joke about the amusing moments of your lives. Working on a boat she had many a strange tale to share with you, while you watched wide eyed. You would make her food and deliver it to her, joking and flirting around together, realising your comfortable nature around each other. Soon finding that you enjoyed being around each other, the magnetic pull you felt. That the distance that came between caused you to long for each other. Soon she inevitably confessed her attraction and feelings for you, leading to you moving in together, helping to lick her wounds and allow her to achieve the happiness torn from her so long ago. 

"I love you Hilde, so much" you whispered, you meant every word. The missing part of yourself that had existed for so long had been found when you met her. You experienced real love for the first time and you never wanted to let it go. 

Hilde smiled warmly, you were her ideal woman and the perfect person to rule by her side, she didn't doubt this. You had a strong but pure heart, selfless, resilient and protective. You were unselfish, helping those in need and always doing what you could to benefit others without need of a reward. You faced adversity, hardship and danger yet were able to bounce back stronger than ever, becoming more beautiful in the process. You defended her when needed be, you stood up for her and refused to allow anyone to insult her or your home. You welcomed her home with open arms and a barrage of kisses, reminding her of how loved she was. You had a strong temper and an honest opinion, you could either be as gentle as the spring or as dangerous as the fires of hell. Your words could either be as sweet as mead or as bitter as poison, You would do anything for the ones you love, including herself. "As do I you, my princess" she soothed

You leaned towards her, giving her a sleepy but fond kiss, sleeping alone could be so lonely without her. The bed felt bigger and colder, seeking the warmth of her body to ease you. Brunnhilde stared at the ceiling indifferently, her body automatically reaching out to you. Your head resting against her chest, arm arm placed atop her heart as you nuzzled against her lovingly, your breathing become soft as you returned to peaceful slumber. You felt safe and content knowing she had returned and could sleep easier. 

Hilde fingered your hair fondly, she loved to touch you, remind you of how much she adored you. How she enjoyed the softness of your skin, hearing you breathing as you slept soundly, she loved to touch and you imprint the memory into her psyche. your heartbeat against her own, the scent of your shampoo, she had never felt so content with anyone before. During her time on Sakaar she had bedded many women and some random men, but she had never felt any attachment to them whatsoever. Simply means to an end, to pass the time and ease her inner demons. But with you, she felt a connection she had rarely felt in her life. She craved you on a different level, discovering what it meant to truly love someone. "Sweet dreams (Y/N), sleep well through the night and I shall be here when you rise" she soothed, she had missed you so much, she was eager to enjoy your body as you woke the following morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly so excited to see Brunnhilde getting a girlfriend for the next Thor film <3


	7. Out in space with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up in her cabin to admire the stars, but Gamora wants you to come back to bed

(Y/N) stirred drowsily, rolling over in bed feeling your sheets wrap around you tightly like a cocoon, enveloping you in warmth and comfort. Shielding you from the problems of the outside world, safe in your personal space without a care in the world. Free from your responsibilities to do whatever the hell you wanted. Nobody could enter your cabin without permission, meaning you could lie in bed all you wanted until it was time to be productive. You felt so relieved that the cabins were sound proof meaning you didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone, or someone else disturbing you. You'd had a peaceful sleep that would leave you refreshed enough to feel motivated later. Rolling over onto your front, trapping your legs in the material, struggling to move but no desire to leave the coziness of your bed. Taking in your surroundings, hoping to make sense of everything. You rubbed your eyes of sleep, your vision still blurry from your half asleep brain, you had never been a morning person. You had no idea which quadrant of space you were in or what time it was, clicking on a holographic screen to check. Running a hand through your bed hair, brushing it out of your eyes. You'd slept so soundly that you were still confused. 

Rocket was piloting the ship after Peter finally handed the reigns over so he could take a nap as to prevent himself from crashing the ship, the two had such strong tension but Rocket finally managed to convince Peter to see sense. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was becoming irritable from exhaustion which was reflecting on to the rest of the crew too. Finally he relented and agreed that they needed to sleep. Nebula keeping him company for entertainment and possible gossip, but also to give Quill the peace of mind that his ship would be safe. Peter, Drax, Mantis, you and Gamora excused yourself to your cabins to get some much needed rest, staggering there in a half asleep daze, the reality of your exhaustion hitting you hard. Before you knew it, you fell asleep in Gamora's arms, the minute you collapsed onto the bed you could no longer keep your eyes open. Gamora making sure you were comfortable, trying not to disturb your slumber. You felt so safe with her, protected, guarded, your happy place, able to wake up to her smiling face and beautiful golden yellow eyes. She rarely lost her temper around you unless it was because Drax, Rocket and peter were arguing, or she was worried about you. Gamora in turn showed a softer side around you that she only showed around Quill, self aware of her behaviour and actions, sometimes asking Mantis if she ever felt you were troubled. Sometimes reminiscing over her more pleasant memories or anything funny the rest of the crew got up to. While you in turn shared memories of your past with her that she may find interesting. You comforted one another, licking each others wounds, bringing out the best in each other. 

Before joining the guardians and finding her family, finally moving on from the tragic loss of her parents and being raised by the murderer who slayed her people. Gamora had been a negative, realistic and blunt individual, she was a broken and lonely woman who hated Thanos and wanted him dead, but obeyed him out of fear of what may happen if she did otherwise. Collecting many enemies who held a grudge against Thanos for their losses. Gamora knew weakness was never an option, she would never survive if she held onto it, long since casting aside her heart to protect herself from further heartbreak. After defeating Ronan's army, joining the guardians and healing herself, able to learn all about Peter's world and develop a softness for his goofier side. You and Peter managed to open her heart to reveal the kindness she was capable of. Able to bring out her curious, sassy and maternal side that not many had ever known about her. You helped her to love again, helping her to feel joy, you were able to joke around and even babysat Groot together occasionally. Sometimes you would pilot the ship together and even train together. The two of you were rarely apart from one another. You of all people quickly stole her heart instantly, something that even Draxx hadn't seen coming. Though she still harboured mutual feelings for Quill, he acknowledged her feelings for you too. Coming to the understanding and acceptance that you would all be involved with each other in some way. 

Sighing heavily you relented to your fate, Drax would probably barge in which would be painfully awkward due to his lack of understanding of social cues. Rocket would just make jokes and embarrass you both, so you would rather just rise on your own terms. It was your turn to to work the night shift and keep a look out for trouble, you couldn't put it off any longer. Though it seemed quiet, meaning nothing in particular was going on, it made a pleasant change but it also meant these next hours would be boring as hell. You could stay in bed a little longer, as there wasn't a rush to be anywhere, maybe take a long shower while there was hot water left and grab some breakfast on the way to the piloting area. As you began to climb out of bed, there was a soft mumble of complaint from beside you, your companion had clearly woken up. You'd experienced Gamora having nightmares before, but these days she slept more soundly. You blushed but you couldn't help smiling about it, it was just so cute. Gamora's arm was wound protectively around your waist, keeping you held in place, keeping you close to her always so she could always find you. She slept easier that way, her emotional vulnerable side coming out in all its full colour. Underneath her rougher side laid a woman who was fragile, broken and deeply lonely from the loss of her family. Her purple hair messy from sleep, her soft green skin on display for you to enjoy, the arch of her back. You smiled to yourself and pulled the blanket over Gamora so she wouldn't get cold, the temperatures in space greatly differed from the ones back on earth. 

Gazing out of your window at the vastness of space, you knew it would never compare to Quill's original ship he was forced to abandon after crashing on Berhart leaving it beyond repair. But it was a mark 2 and Peter took great care of it, it was another kind of family to him. It was such an amazing view, one you had the luck to wake to every day, you were starting to understand why Peter never chose to return home after all these years. You began to peer around the room in hopes of locating your clothes, you couldn't put this off any longer. Suddenly, a voice responded from under the blankets in protest to your attempts to get up "(Y/N).....come back to bed" Gamora mumbled sleepily. She would talk to Rocket and assure he would get off your back about being late. He could handle on his own and he had Nebula to keep him under control, it was too early for either of you to be awake. 

You smiled fondly, sliding under the blanket to huddle together, knowing she would drag you back into bed by force if necessary. When Gamora wanted something it was difficult for anyone to change her mind, she was stubborn like that. But you had no complaints at cuddling for longer, nuzzling against Gamora affectionately. She smiled sleepily, pulling you closer and kissing you sleepily, yawning as she returned to the comfort of sleep. Holding you closer to her, feeling your heartbeat against her cheek. You had come to learn that just like how Gamora wouldn't admit she was a dancer, she was also a cuddlebug. "Just a bit longer" you mumbled relentingly. But you had a feeling you would be forced to get up soon enough


End file.
